shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chu Gwindalin
Introduction Chu Gwindalin is the brother of Gwindalin Gwindalin the marksman of the seven flags. Like his sister Chu has a brash personality, but unlike her he fights with his fists. Appearance Chu is 5 foot one inch. He wears a black shirt and black pair of jeans. His shoes are also black and he wears a black hat. His eyes are black and his hair is black. Chu favorite color is black. ? Personality Chu is very immagure, but it is reasonable for his age. The young boy has a fasination with the idea of beating something down with one's bare hands. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Chu fights freestyle, but time to time he adds some movements in when the time is right. Physical Strength He can barely pick up a bolder. Agility Chu is almost as fast as Nya. He learned her movement technique from her herself and his own training at the time. Endurance For a twelve year old Chu can take a beating, but his body fails to take on the full might of a top tiere figher. . Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Dorment, only shows up when he or someone he cares about is about ot die. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments not learned, but has the capability Relationships History Chu story begins with his father, Butorega. Butorega was a fisherman who sailed the seas selling trinkets and fish. One day his Butorega's ship was attacked by a hydra that was attracted to the fish they had caught. Butorega fought bravely against the beast, and even mangaed to chop one of its heads off. However his fate was sealed when the hydra blasted him off his ship with a bolt of high pressure water and ate him alive. News of his death came back at the mouth of his crew mates. Chu's mother Gwindalin became very depressed at the news. At the time she was pregnate with Chu. Gwindalin, Chu's mother, gave birth to Chu, but died shortly after that. Many of the islanders said she died from a broken heart. That however left Chu in the hands of his sister Gwindalin, who was named after her mother. Gwindalin was 16 at the time. Gwindalin struggled to take care of herself and her brother. She took odd jobs around the island and workedon the docks for pay. During the time she was working Chu stayed with the family of his father's friend Mitsuhide Mitsuhide. There Chu grew up with Mitsuhide daughter Sasami and became fast friends. When Chu turned ten Gwindalin though it was safe to leave him alone for long periods of time. He still could visit Mitsuhide if things got rough. Gwindalin joined up with a group of smuggles in order to earn more money. There she smuggled weapons and goods all over the world. The coin she made from smuggleing was ten times as much from her other jobs. For two years she smuggled before her and her crew were captured by the world government. They were all ordered to be executed, but Gwindalin was spared the heads mans axe only because their last axe broke. Instead they sent her to a fort for holding and scedualed her to be executed at a later date. News reached Chu of his sister capture and planned execution. Mitsuhide offered to take Chu into his family as a son, but the young boy refused. He wanted to keep his last name Gwindalin. Chu went to work in order to pay the bills. Chu decided to follow in his sister footsteps and began to sell pirates and anyone else who could not dock legaly barrels of fresh water. During this time Chu had made several contacts with many shaddy characters. When his sister escaped with the reast of the Seven Flags the World Government decided to capture Chu and uses him as bait for her. They knew if they had Chu they could control his sister and uses her to capture the rest of the members as well. When they arrived on the island they soon discovered that Chu was gone. He had caught wind of their plan from several of his contacts. While searching for Chu the world governemnt found barrels of fresh water. Though they had no evidence that he was selling to pirates they placed a bounty on him anyway. It was a small sum of five belie. It was only designed to hamper his movement and make him easy to capture. Chu received a ship from his father's old friend Bones. Bones had his life saved by Butorega during the attack from the hydra. He gave Chu a small Ship named Butorega, which he had built in honor of Chu father. The Ship was big enough to be sea worthy, but small enough to be controled by one man. The young boy set sail to find his sister alongside his friend Sasami Mitsuhide. After Time Skip History After the Whitebeard war Chu is inspired to become stornger. In order to forfill this goal he askes Jex to teach him the Angelic Fist Formation. Jex was more than happy to teach the lad about the Angelic Fist as he wanted the school of martial arts to spread. Chu began the grueling training and as a result his strenght jumped dramaticly, however Jex did not tell him about the transformation at the end of the formation. Chu was more than pissed when he got out, but the effects of the formation were not reversable. Thus Chu continued his marital arts journey just a lot prettier. In Jex words at least your bounty posters don't match. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Chu's hat originaly belonged to his father when he was that age. The hat was the only thing he has left of his father. He treasure it more than gold. Related Articles Seven Flags Gwindalin Gwindalin Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Angelic Fist Formation User Category:Swordsmen Category:Seven Flags